miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Michael Margotta is a very very dangerous sect guru today in Roma
The Lee Strasberg theatre and film institute's teacher Mr Michael Margotta is a very very dangerous "sect-guru" psychopath. He destroyed my life and other actors's who were naive and inexperienced enough to study in his class for some years. We got trapped in his vicious scams because we were foreign students in the U.S and didn't know the field there and that the Lee Strasberg theater and film institute where he taught had the worst reputation in America. There in the U.S,it is the place NOT TO GO,ever since it was made. That " vulgar" place still run because the owners are millionaire from Monroe's will to Lee Strasberg,when she died. The owners make money in taking advantages mostly on students from other countries,who have no idea about acting schools reputation IN THE U.S (and are easy to lie to because they are young). Don't get near Michael Margotta or it will take you forever to heal of what he'll really do to you as an actor and as a person. He kills you from the inside,and it may be very difficult to notice it in the beginning,also because he were TRAINED to hide his abusive ways behind a nice guy's mask. The reason he teaches in Italy is only money,he wouldn't make a dime in the showbusiness in the U.S as a teacher or anything else. The last year i was in his class in New York,there were no more than 5 students who came to his classes,he had one of the worst reputation. He knows that in Italy he'll find people who are easily influenced and inexperienced in this theater approach,and who don't really know what he is doing with them. About the film that he was in;Jack Nicholson has been ashamed of this film after it was released-He never post it on his body of work and never ever mention it since it was made more than 40 years ago.Margotta ruined the film that is why Nicholson never rehired him contrary to the other actors of the film,like Bruce Dern etc ... The other actors of the film succeeded in building a career,not Mr Margotta. The little Margotta knows about dramatic arts or film or human psychology is only "book knowledge" Not experienced knowledge. And tricks to make you come back to his classes and pay. In the film that he was in 40 years ago Nicholson had to mime him everything. Do not mistake the character Margotta plays in this film with his true personality,Margotta in reality isn't a fun,interesting guy,he is a real plain facist. Actually that's where his true philosophy come from. Margotta never actually did work with Lee Strasberg, which he (Margotta) claims he did-which is a good point-he only observed him, like any of you can do by watching him on the web or DVD. Strasberg was a master with "ANTICREATIVE-pedagogy". His fame was one made of" pure" propaganda,whose allys were,among others ;Pacino or De Niro,who obviously are not angels,even though the crowd see their films,or saw some of them. Those actors associated their fame with Lee Strasberg so this way they would be seen as hard working artists,and consequently, people would want to see their films beleiving they are watching a work of art. In his presonal life Michael has been a dead beat father to over 6 children with 6 different mothers and keeps having children with very young, naive and vulnerable girls. He has does not support any of his children. Is this someone you want to have teach you or your children? Be weary. Howard Write the text of your article here! You obviously know him very well as you described his characteristics perfectly.